


That Was Then But This Is Now

by achiillles



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, TW: Slurs, and then boom, be careful bbies, big sexy germany, lil bit of angst, lil scrawny teen germany, oh my god this story is so old?? like, sexual slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achiillles/pseuds/achiillles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years passed, faces changed and relationships ended. Hearts moved on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some lingered</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Then But This Is Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphgermanys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aphgermanys), [tumblr gift](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+gift).



> This story is so old oh my gosh. I wrote it like....a year ago? Oh god. Cringe worthy.
> 
> This fic was made for a friend of mine on tumblr, aphgermanys and as you can see....they asked for a fic where, awkward teen Germany was a thing. And I delivered.

_"Move, faggot."_

Snickers were heard throughout the hall as Ludwig was violently shoved into a locker, his books, and his Tamagotchi, falling out of his arms. The blonde bit back a sigh, bending over to pick them up. "And what do you think _you're_  doin?" His hand was harshly stepped on just as he reached for his electronic pet, eliciting a hiss from his mouth. "Nothing." He flinched at the way his voice cracked slightly, wiggling his hand under the worn leather boot that restrained it. "I'm just getting my things. Can you please move?" He glanced upwards, only to recoil slightly at the close proximity of his _'friend.'_ "Sadiq...I would appreciate it if you got out of my personal space..." He frowned, avoiding eye contact with the large Turkish teen stepping on his hand. Yanking on said appendage, Ludwig was extremely disgusted and shocked to find out that his own personal bully had gotten ahold of his Tamagotchi. "Hey, give that-" Sadiq put more weight on his hand, laughing when he heard a

_'Crack!'_ from under his boot and felt something snap beneath his foot. Ludwig almost cried out when the bell rang, signaling the end of his torture; at least until lunch. "See ya around, nerd." Sadiq grinned at the German below him, lifting his foot only for it to land on Ludwig's jaw in a swift and solid kick. A clatter, and then a crash. Ludwig's Tamagotchi was on the floor across the damn hallway in pieces. The sound of Sadiq's laughter echoed through the empty hallway while he walked away, a drop of blood trickling down Ludwig's chin.

  
  
  
  
  


    "Ow!.." Ludwig flinched and recoiled from his boyfriend's hand, only to receive a hard glare. "Stop moving, _stupido_." Feliciano pulled out Ludwig's lip, lightly pressing the warm saltwater soaked ball of cotton to the cut on the inside of Ludwig's lip, earning a hiss from the aforementioned teen. "Oh stop being such a baby...your braces cut the inside of your bottom lip is all, so you should be fine." And with a sigh, Feliciano pulled back, put the cotton in the trash, and watched his boyfriend lick the inside of his lip numerous times. Ludwig slowly wiggled his finger, glad to see it wasn't broken. " _Ehi, aspetta_....where's your Tamagotchi?" The Italian noticed how he flinched visibly. The electronic toy wasn’t around his neck or in his hand like it always was. He took it everywhere with him, and it was only in the shower and sleeping when you saw him without it. "I, ah...lost it."

_"Stronzate."_

"Sadiq broke it.."

Feliciano's expression went from shock, to anger, and then to sadness. "Ohhh, Luddy.." Feli's bottom lip went out in a pout and he sat in Ludwig's lap. "How could he do that? He's such an _asino_."

Ludwig sighed at his boyfriend. "Feli, I'm not a baby."

"Well you sure look-er..act like one." The blonde didn't take any offense though, he knew he wasn't the most...dashing, per say. He was thin, scrawny even. His limbs were long and skinny, his complexion pale and sunburns seemed to be his best friend. He had bulky braces in his mouth that sometimes messed with his speech, and wild, messy blonde hair that seemed to damn every comb or brush that came in contact with it. And he carried a damned _Tamagotchi_ around with him. Not like he had to worry about that anymore, though. A simple sigh escaped him. " **I’m such a fucking loser**." Ludwig said, pushing up his glasses and glancing down at the small drops of blood on his blue (who would've guessed) Sonic shirt. "But hey." Feli spoke up. " **Yo dick bomb, though**." Ludwig choked on his own spit, his cheeks turning a flaming color red while he gaped at the laughing Italian in his lap. "What?!" The crack in his voice only made the pasta lover laugh harder.

  
  
  
  


" _Brüder_ , I'm home.." Ludwig groaned as he dragged himself into his home; the one he shared with his older brother. Said sibling looked up from the couch, his guitar in his hands. "Ohh, look who's back!" He grinned wide, moving his guitar to the side and standing. He walked over to his little brother, and Ludwig could only grimace lightly at his brother's sloppy way of dressing. A black tank-top that was taut around his muscles and baggy blue jeans with a pair of old Nikes that have definitely seen better days. Ugh. He'd never understand Gilbert. The dark color of his shirt contrasted loudly with his pale skin and white hair, crimson eyes shining with mischief, not at all like Ludwig's bored blue orbs. Albino. Thankfully Gilbert didn’t notice his missing pet, or the way he leapt licking the inside of his lip. Instead, he reached out a hand and ruffled the already unkempt hair on his younger brother's head. "School was fun, _ja_?" Ludwig nodded numbly, relishing in Gilbert's familiar touch. It was so nice to feel this after being used to getting hurt at school. He almost frowned when he pulled away. _'Suck it up, Lud. You're 16, almost a grown man. Not a baby...'_ " _Ja_ , school was fine. I got to sit next to Feli in lunch." Gilbert grinned at this. "Oh _jaaa_??" Ludwig didn't stop his eyes from rolling ag his elder brother's tone, as well as his wiggling eyebrows. "Shut it, _dummkopf_." Hearing Gilbert laugh in response, Ludwig began to trudge up the stairs to his bedroom. "There's wurst in the microwave if you get hungry! But touch my beer and you're dead! I'm going for a ride, sucker!" Ludwig yelled back from upstairs. "Wear your helmet!!" Gilbert scoffed, but grabbed the head protector anyway. "Yes dear." And with that, he was out the door and into the driveway. Ludwig sighed. Him and that damned motorcycle. He might as well marry it. Picking up his Algebra textbook, Ludwig got down to business. _'Two more months._ ' He thought sourly. ' _Two more months and I'm out of that hellhole for good_.' And without another stray thought, Ludwig hit the books. Gilbert would later find him passed out, face stuffed in a chemistry book.

  
  
  
  
  
  


10 years. 10 years had passed since his High School graduation. It felt like 100 years had passed. And now, as Ludwig looked at the white envelope entitled _“Riverdale High School Reunion!”_ It all came rushing back to him, hitting him like a truck on a highway. With pursed lips, Ludwig closed his mailbox and walked, a little quickly, to his house. He had moved 3 years after graduation, not being able to take all the memories of his old town at age 19. So, without a second thought, he left. Just like that. But some things _did_ stay with him. He unlocked his front door and walked in, wiping his boots off on the mat before ripping the envelope open. “I’m home, _brüder_.” Knowing he wouldn’t get an answer, Ludwig didn’t even bother looking up as he passed the kitchen and jogged up the stairs. He stared at the invitation suspiciously, as if it would kill him right then. Entering his room, he tossed it onto his dresser and undid his tie. Ludwig caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, studying all that had changed from 10 years ago. Once wild and unruly blonde locks laid down flat, slicked back underneath gel. He didn’t wear glasses as often anymore, settling for contacts. His braces were gone as well, leaving behind perfectly straight pearly whites. He had grown much taller, and his physique had bulked up generously. He was, all in all, a man, in every sense of the word. His jaw strong, his biceps large, his glare cold, his legs built and long, his shoulders broad, and his body sculpted. Life was merciless. Well, so was the person who beat Ludwig senseless with the gorgeous stick. Ludwig slipped off his jacket with a sigh and hung it up on his bedroom door, pausing for a moment when a sudden realization hit him. If he were to go to this reunion, that meant he’d go back to Riverdale. To his teen years. To Feliciano. _“Scheiße!”_ He cursed loudly, and ran a hand through slicked blonde hair, ruffling the neat strands. After graduation Ludwig left _everything_ behind. And he meant it, too. He didn’t touch or talk about a single thing having to do with his teen years or with Riverdale in the entire 10 years since then. And he hadn’t planned on doing so for a very long time, either. But now, as he stared at the opened envelope, Ludwig felt dormant feelings stir inside him again. He didn't _have_ to go, but something inside him wanted the sick satisfaction of watching everyone react to how much he had changed. There was also the curiosity of wanting to see how everyone  _else_ turned out, too. Well fuck.

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh my goodness, look at you!” Mrs. Michaelson, Ludwig’s old English teacher, pinched her former pupil’s cheeks. “You’ve grown up so big and strong, oh gosh! I bet you have the ladies falling at your feet.” The older woman gushed, elbowing him in the chest lightly. Ludwig chuckled and shook his head. “No, I don’t. Promise.” They stood in the hallway of Riverdale High, memories refilling his head. He could even see his old locker farther down the hall, riddled with Pokemon and Star Trek stickers. He let out a small snort, and rolled his eyes a little. “Promise.”

Mrs. Michaelson tugged at his jacket sleeve. “Well come on then, the party’s almost started! You don’t want to leave everyone waiting, do you?” Ludwig stopped the very eager ‘Yes I do!’ from spilling out of his mouth and simply nodded, following the gray haired woman to the Cafeteria,all the while cursing his existence. But whatever. It was now or never.

  
  
  
  
  


Feliciano fixed his tie and stared down into his glass of water, already uncomfortable. He kicked a vibrant orange balloon that rested against his foot, watching as it hit others, shuffling multi colored strips of ribbon across the floor. He barely paid attention to Francis as he went on about his beauty parlor and his advice column. Feliciano may have not seen the man in 10 years, but he figured he didn’t miss much. Francis was still the same; narcissistic as always. The bored Italian looked around once more, feeling a little suffocated by all the familiar faces and gestures and speech patterns and conversation topics and _oh my god make it STOP_. It was highschool all over again!! Except....one person was missing. The only person who made him look forward to coming to River-hellhole-dale every morning. With another sigh and a sip of his now room temperature water, Feliciano tuned out Francis in favor of reliving life with the only one who cared. Ludwig. “ _Sainte..._ ” Feliciano was brought out of his daze by a low chuckle, and a nearly drooling Francis. He started to follow his gaze over his own shoulder, slowly turning his head with furrowed brows. “What are you looking-” His words died in his throat as soon as he spotted the tall, burly blonde behind him, his back facing both he and Francis. ‘Who in the hell was that?...’ He thought while he watched Francis start to trot over to the man. “Ludwig?” Oh my god, no, what? Feliciano almost dropped the glass in his hand, his throat going dry and his muscles suddenly rigid. _‘It can’t be.’_ He thought in utter disbelief, watching as Francis took ahold of the man’s arm to turn him around and-’ _Oh mia dolce Madre Maria it_ was _him!_ ’  With golden-brown eyes wide in shock and his jaw on the floor, Feliciano looked on as Francis enthusiastically talked with his ex-boyfriend. The word stung.   _Ex-_ boyfriend. He sighed, not wanting to dwell on that particular piece of information anymore. His breath caught in his throat, however, when he saw Francis leading Ludwig over to where he was.

  
  
  
  


Stepping into the Cafeteria while fixing his tie, Ludwig was blinded by overly enthusiastic lights that shone down on him from the ceiling, party streamers and balloons littering the floor everywhere. “Ludwig? Ludwig!!” Oh _Gottverdammt_. He’d recognize that overly flirty tone in his grave. Turning around while forcing a friendly smile, he greeted the blonde man gripping his arm. “Hello, Francis. It’s been awhile, _ja_?” The aforementioned Frenchman nodded happily, eyes sparkling with glee. “Look at you, _mon vieil ami_. You’ve become so...so... _sexuel_.” The last word came out as a purr, and not understanding French, but knowing what it sounded like, Ludiwg wasn't sure whether or not he should take it as a compliment. “Er...thank you.”

“Come on, come on! Let’s go see everyone else, I’m sure they’d love to see you after all these years.” Ludwig deadpanned. “The feeling is mutual.” His tone dripped sarcasm as he followed Francis, but the other blonde was too absorbed in rambling away about ladies, how bad the wine was here, and old friends to hear him. But over the flamboyant blonde’s hair, he could see him. Him. The reason he didn’t want to come, and the reason he wanted to come here all the same. Coming to a standstill, Ludwig looked the petite Italian over, his mouth opening and closing, searching for the right words. _“Feliciano..”_

  
  
  
  
  


“Feliciano..” The way his name was spoken with that all too remembered accent, but oh so much deeper sent chills up and down his spine. “Ludwig...” He breathed out, more of a statement than a greeting. Francis snickered as he backed away, deciding to leave the two alone in favor of pestering a certain Englishman. “It’s been 10 years. And not a single text?” Ludwig laughed despite himself, expression softening. “It gets a little busy when everything around you changes.” He replied. “That’s true.” Feliciano nodded with a small smile and then looked behind him, noticing a total absence of a slight obnxious laughter. “Where’s Gil?” Ludwig figured he’d be asked that question sooner or later. His brother was like his shadow, always following him and attached to him like white on rice. “He’s at home, doing whatever Gilberts do.” Feliciano laughed, the water in his cup swirling around. “So I suppose he opted to stay home?" “You guessed it.” Another warm, small smile found its way across Feli’s face. “I missed you, Luddy....I did.” And with a sigh of pure and utter defeat, Ludwig pulled the brunette into his arms in a tight hug, filled with remorse, regret, nostalgia and love. He missed the way he fit into his arms, the way he felt against his chest, and the way he felt writhing in ple-Ludwig stopped his train of thought, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Right now was not the time to dwell on such intimate moments. But he missed him nonetheless. “I’m missed you too.” And he meant it. There wasn’t a day that went by when Ludwig didn’t think to himself, _‘Did I make a mistake?’._ “More than you know.”

  
  
  
  
  


That night, Ludwig had seen many familiar faces. There was Elizabeta, Roderich, Feliks, Tino, Berwald, Francis, Alfred, Arthur, Yao, Ivan, Antonio, Lovino, Vash, Mathias, and so many more it made his head spin just _trying_ to remember. But only one stuck out vibrant and bright in his mind as he rubbed his thumb against the slip of paper that rested in his hand. The sloppily written digits were scrawled across the paper, along with a messy note that read, “Give me a call any time. Or all the time.” Ludwig laughed. Feli never changed. Stepping inside his home and pulling the key from the lock, he kicked off his shoes and lined them up against the wall. “ _Brüder_ , I’m home.” He set his keys on the dining room table as he made his way into the kitchen, shoving the piece of paper in his pants pocket. “Feli asked about you.” Ludwig murmured as he opened the fridge, pulling a beer from it’s frosty home. Leaning against the counter, he popped the cap off and took a swig. “I...didn’t have the heart to tell him.” He looked at the framed picture of a grinning Gilbert, his helmet under his arm and a wrench in his hand. He was sitting on his motorcycle, his arms and hands covered in grease and polish. “I don’t think I will. Not right away, anyway.” He chugged the last of his beer, and another, and drank a glass of water afterwards. Didn’t want a hangover, he had work in the morning. Resting his hand against the framed picture, Ludwig sighed. “I hope he doesn’t take it too hard. You’re such an idiot.” He flicked the glass covering the picture as he walked away, turning off the lights. “I told you to wear your helmet.”

  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH THE END. 
> 
> Fuckin language, man.  
> Stupido-(Italian)-Stupid  
> Ehi, aspetta-(Italian)- Hey, wait  
> Stronzatte-(Italian)-Bullshit  
> Brüder-(German)- Brother  
> Ja-(German)-Yes  
> Dummkopf-(German)- Idiot  
> Scheiße-(German)- Shit  
> Sainte-(French)- Holy  
> Oh mia dolce Madre Maria-(Italian)- Oh my sweet Mother Mary  
> Gottverdammt-(German)- Goddammit  
> Mon vieil ami-(French)- My old friend  
> Sexuel-(French)- Hot (that’s what it means in this case, fuckers.)


End file.
